narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Shippūden Animation Credits
Purpose I'm looking at this page and wondering exactly what this is for. This is the kind of thing that would really belong on Wikipedia, rather than here imo. I doubt many of the people who view this site care for this kind of thing anyway. Discuss. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 15:07, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :Personally, I DO care with this stuff. This page is quite significant for showing the list of the animators who are in charge in this anime. Also it provide us about the level of animation of those episodes, I checked some of forums and they refer this article as a reference for showing the expected animation level espeically in the next episodes. Also, this list is actually come from the ending credits of every episode. There should be another article for the original Naruto anime. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 15:29, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::You would be surprised at how many people do care in fact.--Elveonora (talk) 19:16, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I guess. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 19:19, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Is there a page for the credits of the original series? If not, shouldn't we create one? Page length This page becomes very long and it contains more than 100kB of characters, and as tagged by SuperSajuuk before it becomes very tedious to edit and when I'm trying to edit this page for everytime, it starts to be loaded at very long time. So my suggestion is to divide this page into two sections, every section has its own articles. Thoughts? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:13, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Took 2 seconds to load and my connection is crappy.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:02, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::loool, not for loading the article. But for loading to edit the article, seems I'm the only one here who edits this article :3 —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 12:10, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Do we need actual explanations for the staff?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:10, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :I asked this in the VA discussion: why isn't the information on this page provided in the individual episode articles instead? ''~SnapperT '' 17:11, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I thought it was at one point.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:18, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Snapper2 has a point, but it'll be difficult to add the anime staff individually for every episode. And now, this article preserves time and effort for searching for the staff. And for the next episodes, since their articles aren't existed, it's hard to know whose in charge for those episodes. And about the topic, how about splitting the articles into two, the first would be the first 200-250 episodes while the second is the rest?? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:49, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Why would it be difficult? It's just cutting and pasting information from this article into the episode articles. If you make a template like the VAs use then it would even be easier. If you're concerned about this article's fate, it could be converted into an smw table that automatically provides the information from the episode articles. ''~SnapperT '' 21:53, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :So is anything going on with this? ''~SnapperT '' 16:27, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Purpose 2 This page is still very long, but a quick check of the WhatLinksHere entries for this page shows that it is only linked on user talkpages and not on any article. Considering how long this page has become, all based on a table, and based on the fact that it's only getting edited by a single user and nobody else on the wiki seems interested in maintaining the page, I vote for this page to be moved to the editor's userpage so they can work on it as a personal project. The page history shows that it was started by a different user, before being taken up by Shakhmoot, and it may simply be suited to being a personal project, especially since it's not linked on any mainspace article. --''Saju '' 10:11, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Still this page is relevant and important to show the animation credits for the anime, I don't have problem to deal with it as a personal project since it's not linked at all in any article here unless we find a way to implement Snapper's idea to include this into the episode articles. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:34, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Possible way to handle the page As some other users have stated, the lenghtier the page gets edit becomes harder, so I came up with a possible solution to this problem inspired by another wiki, take a look at this, while it may not reduce the numbers of episodes presented in the page but, by separating the giant table into many smaller tables (1 per anime arc for example) it would make editing much smoother since one would only have to go to the respective story arc table and edit only that one with a few dozens of episodes instead of looking around a single giant table of 400+ episodes.--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士' Lulcy]] 13:52, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :It's a very good idea to split the table into smaller tables based on the arcs names, just like the Japanese Wikipedia page of Naruto Shippuden here. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:29, May 25, 2016 (UTC)